


Heavy Day

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: Missing scenes of 6x12Пропущенные сцены и альтернативная версия событий эпизода 6х12





	

***

 

         Еще окончательно не проснувшись, понимаю – что опять заснул у тебя на диване… Рейчел меня скоро из дома выгонит и будет права, здесь я ночую чаще. Ты передвигаешься в пространстве кухни как можно тише, но я все равно уже проснулся. Первое, на что натыкается взгляд – дорожная сумка…

\- Собрался-таки мотать из страны, наплевав на последствия?

\- Маркус звонил… - ты не реагируешь на подкол, - была авария…

\- Боже, Харви! – я подскакиваю, как ужаленный, - прости за то, что ляпнул… все целы?

\- Они сейчас в больнице… - не отвечая, ты продолжаешь методично двигаться вдоль стойки-стола, - Лили…

\- Твоя мама? – я сам слышу свой срывающийся голос, - что с ней?

\- Пока не знаю…

\- Надо ехать! – непроизвольно бросаю взгляд на сумки, - ну да… ты это и без меня… Рей уже внизу?

\- Нет… я не вызывал его…

\- То есть? Харви, рейсов до Бостона тьма, конечно, и лететь чуть больше получаса, но тут чем раньше… - ты отмалчиваешься, не глядя на меня, - ладно… это не мое дело и…

\- Я не говорил с ней семь лет… - неожиданно признаешься ты, - с самых поминок отца.

Не знаю, что слышу я в твоих словах, но пальцы уже сами набивают запрос в поисковике телефона и, опережая тебя, поясняю, - Лечу с тобой…

 

 

         Стоит табло погаснуть, как профессионально-любезные бортпроводницы принимаются порхать по салонам, бизнес-класс  предполагает нечто весомее дежурных улыбок и сока в пластиковом стаканчике. Предоставив тебе право с ними пообщаться, равнодушно разглядываю облачность под крылом… семь лет – это срок, но я не уверен, стоило ли мне вообще прилетать…

\- Харви, у них – только такой… - выставив на столик передо мной бокал с виски, ты отвлекаешь меня от ненужных сейчас воспоминаний.

\- Пойдет, - почти залпом осушив, отзываюсь я, не особо фиксируясь на ощущениях. Ты смотришь виновато-тревожно, - Я уверен… там все в порядке. Маркус тебе бы перезвонил, если…

\- Это вряд ли… - злая усмешка кривит губы, и я сам не замечаю, как пересказываю тебе события семилетней давности, глядя на неохотно выползающее  из-за горизонта солнце… Это будет трудный день…

 

 

         - Да, Маркус… нет… я уже… что? Какого хрена?! Да пошел ты! – от печальной участи быть расколоченным об пол мобильник успешно спасаю я, почти выдирая его из твоих рук.

\- Что там?

\- Не арендуй машину, мы возвращаемся! – заявляешь ты, с тем самым будто непроницаемым выражением, когда на самом деле ты злишься… и готов кого-нибудь убить… первого, кто подвернется под руку. – Идиот! Оставил разваливающуюся на глазах фирму на дебила и трех куриц!

\- Да что случилось-то? Харви… - стараюсь говорить тише, - послушай, мы ведь уже тут… давай просто обозначим присутствие и все… заедем в больницу…

\- Она – в университете и чудесно себя чувствует! – ты завелся… просто в бешенстве, - Маркус решил, что авария – это повод… и возможность нам – поговорить, кретин!

\- Но ведь ты – испугался… - аккуратно напоминаю я, ловя твой мрачный неуверенный взгляд, - испугался так, что собрал вещи и забронировал билет…

\- Такие моменты нельзя переживать одному, - откликаешься ты, поясняя, - Маркус… его игромания… он только кажется большим и сильным…

\- Хорошо… - я киваю, - давай хотя бы к нему заедем, вы ведь не виделись… Я в машине посижу…

\- Не городи ерунды! У меня номер в Ритце…

\- Ну разумеется… - бормочу я, - где же еще…

 

 

         Ресторан заполнен чуть больше, чем на треть, но для первой половины дня это вполне нормально, да и я мало на что обращаю внимание, злясь не столько на ситуацию в целом, а на самого себя, что повелся…

\- Кого нужно убить, чтобы получить здесь столик? – интересуешься  ты достаточно громко для того, чтобы тебя услышали.

\- Не могу поверить! – Маркус разворачивается от стойки метрдотеля, - ты все-таки здесь!

\- Ты сказал – это серьезно! – наступаю я, - сказал, что не знаешь, что произошло!

\- Я и не знал… когда звонил тебе, - Маркус улыбается, как в детстве, когда хотел от меня чего-то добиться, - а потом ты был недоступен… Ты здесь, это главное!

\- Считаешь – это смешно? – уже забыв про самоконтроль, беру брата за грудки, - ты думаешь, что сделал что-то хорошее?!

\- Харви!

\- Не лезь, Майк! – огрызаюсь через плечо, - Я с тобой говорю, Маркус, какого черты ты снова в это полез?!

\- Потому что я его об этом попросила!

\- Лили… - отпустив Маркуса, разворачиваюсь, - хорошо выглядишь для жертвы аварии…

\- Давай не будем снова устраивать сцен… здесь много зрителей… я хотела поговорить, звонки от меня ты игнорируешь. Как еще я должна была связаться с тобой?

\- О чем? – следом за ней и Маркусом входя в VIP-зону его ресторана, опускаюсь на диван, ты остаешься стоять у входа, -  что такого неотложного ты собираешься мне сообщить, что вынудила второго сына лгать?

\- Прошу тебя, не начинай!

\- Это не я начал! – встаю, нависая над ней, - Ты снова что-то забрала себе в голову и решила, что имеешь право…

\- Харви, манеры… - негромко произносишь ты, оказываясь почему-то непосредственно за моей спиной. Проглотив готовые сорваться с языка нелицеприятные эпитеты в твой адрес, продолжаю, - Так… я слушаю, Лили… ради чего ты затеяла этот фарс?

\- Ради тебя… Сколько можно жить в глухой обороне ко всему миру? Ты никого не подпускаешь близко, даже свою семью… Это неправильно, Харви…

\- Хочешь, чтобы я извинился? – сарказм заполняет все свободное пространство частного зала, - Я? Серьезно?!

\- Я миллион раз просила прощения, я не знаю, как еще говорить с тобой!

\- Никак! – смахнув твою руку с плеча, как назойливую муху, направляюсь к выходу, на ходу бросив, - это была плохая шутка, Маркус… Майк…

\- Простите… он так и не представил нас, - еще успеваешь скороговоркой высказаться ты, - Майк… Майк Росс, его… друг. Он так не думает, просто…

\- Майк!!!

 

 

         Трудный день… для тебя особенно… и мне очень хочется сделать хоть что-то, чтобы тебе стало… нет, не легче… просто чтобы ты знал, что – не один…

\- Харви…

\- Чего тебе? – нелюбезно отзываешься ты, ковыряясь в мини-баре с вполне ясной целью, - ну что?

\- Ты не захочешь слушать…

\- Тогда закрой рот и смотри телек!

\- Ты не захочешь слушать, но я все-таки скажу, - сев на край кровати, смотрю сверху вниз, - я не знаю, как это – год за годом обманывать отца, потому что об этом просит мама… - ты делаешь вид, что не слышишь, - и я не знаю, что чувствовал бы, окажись на твоем месте семь лет тому назад… - судорожно выдохнув, продолжаю, потому что уже не могу остановиться. – Сожалеть о том, чего так и не сделал… это убивает, медленно и постоянно, разъедает изнутри…

\- Ты был слишком мал, - усевшись прямо на пол рядом с мини-баром, возражаешь ты, - и мало что мог бы сделать. Да и слишком разные у нас примеры…

\- Я злился… - головой в омут отвечаю я, - злился как и ты… может, не так сильно, как ты сейчас, но все равно… для мальчишки – достаточно… Я даже не дал поцеловать себя на ночь… А они – погибли… и я так и не сказал – как мне жаль.

\- Майк…

\- Нет! Я совсем не пытаюсь заставить тебя передумать или уговорить… - опускаюсь рядом, глядя на твое растерянное лицо… никогда не видел тебя таким… беззащитным… это – жутко. Ты – Харви Спектер, маг и волшебник от юриспруденции, тот – кто все может и ничего не боится. Тот, кто спас меня от меня самого, тот – кому я обязан всем, тот – кто в меня верит, всегда… Я не могу тебя подвести… - Просто… подумай об этом.

 

 

         Подумай… хорошо тебе говорить… а меня начинает трясти, едва слышу ее голос. И этот ее тон – умоляющий… Ведь это она – старше и должна была понимать, на что толкает сына! Невозможно отказать в мольбах собственной матери! Даже если тебе – все равно, а это совсем не так! Проявив слабость однажды, позволишь вытирать об себя ноги постоянно – этот урок я очень хорошо усвоил…

\- И винил себя в том, что уничтожил собственную семью, - не выходя на балкон, произносишь ты… надо же, думаю вслух… - когда все вокруг уверяли, что это – не так.

\- Маркус… - усмехаюсь, делая очередной глоток виски, - больше всех… даже больше меня, обвинял в этом… всегда был маменькиным сынком… - отец на гастроли, мать – на блядки… я отвечал за него, всегда….

-  Но ты – не виноват! – ты снова меня оправдываешь, вознося на несуществующий пьедестал, с которого так больно падать.

\- Я сказал ему… - развернувшись, стараюсь прочитать что-то по твоему лицу, но ты стоишь против света, - Горевестник…

\- Его изгнали… - глухо произносишь ты, выходя и ставясь рядом, - без права вернуться…  - снова усмехнувшись, отмалчиваюсь… о чем говорить, когда все уже сказано, и не раз… Трудный был день…

 

 

         - Ты нарушил собственный зарок, - едва дождавшись, когда ты выйдешь из душа, продолжаю ночной разговор, - стать равнодушным… ты его нарушил.

\- Когда это? – застегивая рубашку болотного цвета, чем вводишь меня в легкий ступор – ты и без галстука и тройки, интересуешься ты.

\- Когда меня подобрал… - улыбаюсь я, определенно – это нокаут… - Поговори с ней… сейчас от тебя большего никто не ждет, - отдаю твой билет, - вот – прилетишь, когда сможешь… 

\- Майк…

\- Харви! – мы словно поменялись местами, в твоих глазах все та же неуверенность и страх… - Сделай это…

 

 

         В коридорах художественного факультета почти безлюдно, то ли все по мастерским, то ли на натуре. _Она_ занята какой-то работой и не сразу замечает меня, - Харви… зачем ты пришел?

\- Ты хотела поговорить или мне это показалось?

\- Твой тон и твои слова… - она делает паузу, - я хотела, чтобы ты приехал – из-за Маркуса… из-за всего остального…  так нельзя, Харви..

\- Маркуса? Он вернулся к игре? – мне уже не важно то, что она скажет дальше.

\- Да, был рецидив, но мы справились… и решили не тревожить тебя в твоем Нью-Йорке.

\- А деньги, конечно, дал твой новый муж… - меня снова несет, - или это он снова подсадил его?!

\- Прекрати! – она, наконец, повышает голос, - Ты можешь сколько угодно оскорблять меня, смешивать с грязью и топтать ногами, но не смей втягивать в это семью! Мою семью, Харви!  Ты сделал свой выбор много лет назад, так будь последователен – придерживайся его! Я просила Маркуса вызвать тебя, чтобы сказать – ты все равно часть семьи, пусть и отрезанный ломоть, но ты – мой сын и его брат…

\- Это – вооруженный нейтралитет? – чувствуя твердую почву грядущей сделки под ногами, говорю уверенней, - ты предлагаешь…

\- Перемирие… - кивает она, - ты меня не простишь, я понимаю, но мы все взрослые люди.

\- Хорошо… - она от неожиданности замолкает, - да, Лили, я согласен, только добавлю к твоим парочку своих условий – во-первых, я не хочу видеть твоего мужа… слишком часто и долго… во-вторых, с тобой наедине я тоже оставаться не хочу… пока. Семейные торжества буду посещать по-возможности… и постараюсь держаться в рамках… это все.

\- Справедливо, - сквозь возраст проглядывает прежняя Лили, та самая – с фотографии, что есть у меня, где она пишет ту жуткую картину, а я сижу неподалеку на полу… отец нас снимал. – Если ты будешь соблюдать условия сделки, то со временем мы могли бы…

\- Не торопи события, Лили… ты права – простить я не могу… забыть – не получится… разве что – понять…

\- На сегодняшний день этого – вполне достаточно…

 

 

         Приглушенный свет в твоем офисе обнадеживает, - Давно вернулся? – ты поднимаешь на меня глаза, в полутьме не разглядеть, но мне кажется – напряжение ушло.

\- Пару часов назад… Хотел позвонить…

\- Я на работу устроился, - выпаливаю, чтоб не передумать, - в юридическую консультацию, занятная история…

\- Которую ты мне непременно расскажешь по дороге, - обрываешь ты, подхватывая куртку со спинки кресла, - идем, довезу тебя до дома.

\- А у Рейч все равно вечерние пары, - как-то особенно задумчиво тянешь ты, - так что…

\- Значит тебе некуда спешить…

 

 

Трудный день… есть в нем кое-что хорошее – он всегда заканчивается…


End file.
